deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-30294856-20161209021816/@comment-30794067-20161231170717
Good point even though Solaris hasn't shown evidence of Multiversal power yet he can show Multiversal power depending on the circumstances. He can consume Mario characters timelines but since he'll probably be double teamed by Zeekeeper and other remaining Mario characters he'll take his time eating the Mario timelines for lunch while fighting the Mario characters. Bowser would need to think good thoughts but it'll take some time for the dream stone to shatter. By the time it gets shattered he'll get scattered by the time eater. The Time Eater can also make time holes appear close enough to the Mario characters to scatter them before Bowser and Antasma get the chance to start using the Stones to wish away the Sonic verse. Also Metal Sonic can use chaos control at the start of the battle first to freeze time then become Metal Overlord then copy the abilities of all the Mario characters and other Sonic characters that he didn't get the chance copy like Solaris and Time Eater(since he copied the other Sonic characters abilities in Sonic Heroes) before the Time Eater can scatter the Mario characters. Since the chaos emeralds have unlimited power Metal Sonic can freeze time for as long as he needs to. Due to copying all of the mario characters abilities and Solaris and Time Eater's abilities...Metal Overlord becomes stronger to the point that it can survive outside the space-time continuum, shoot energy beams, create time holes, mind control one of the surviving Mario characters with the Cosmic spirit into fighting for the sonic verse only for that Mario character to commit suicide after its the only one left standing. I can go on and on about the other abilities he copied but that's gonna take all day for a busy guy like me. Even if Bowser managed to take Solaris out in the present which won't happen due to its superior durability he isn't powerful enough to destroy his past and future forms at the same time as well. Only Dreamy Bowser can destroy Solaris completely but he needs to inhale the shards of the Dream stone first but it'll be too late for him to do that. Yes Dreamy Bowser can defeat Solaris if the battle started with Bowser turning into Dreamy Bowser before 3, 2, 1, GO but it's cheating. All Total Wars start with every character in their base forms. You're right about the Paper Mario Star Rod being able to grant wishes unlike the Mario Party Star Rod. Thanks for making things clear clear about Dreamy Bowser vs Alf-layla-wa-layla. I appreciate it. Also since this battle will have prep time both teams will be prepared. Dr Eggman can upgrade the Time Eater up to the point that it can fight for the Sonic verse by itself without eggman's help. Eggman can use the mind control beam from Sonic Colors to shock Zeekeeper from his egg mobile and turn him to the Sonic verse's side for 57 seconds. Don't believe me? Watch the Sonic Colors mind control cutscene(it'll last longer due to prep time) until it wears off depending on how much alien energy Eggman's mobile contains then Zeekeeper attacks the Mario Bros while Solaris uses his Energy Beam to help Super Sonic and Super Shadow obliterate Culex... Only Solaris's attacks are so powerful that it can bypass the Super forms invincibility. After Culex is dead then Solaris and the 2 Super hedgehogs attack the Mario Bros eventually overcoming them then by the time the mind control wears off then Zeekeeper is overwhelmed by the fact that it's the only Mario character up against Solaris, Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Metal Overlord. Solaris keeps the Zeekeeper occupied while Metal Overlord attacks Zeekeeper with Solaris's Energy beam since he copied Solaris's abilities. Super Sonic and Super Shadow step in to help. Eventually Zeekeeper gets destroyed. Meanwhile Silver and Rosalina kept on fighting. Silver's psychokinesis overcomes her telekinesis and works within her shield, she gets overwhelmed since he is physically the better fighter. I removed Silver's ability to time travel and Rosalina's ability to reset the universe with the help of the lumas since both abilities cancel each other out. CFC proves that Silver technically beats Rosalina. Time travel would be useless for Mario and Luigi(not sure) since the Time Eater can control the time continuum blocking out the time continuum for the Mario characters. Sonicverse wins.. In this circumstance. I shouldn't have used Solaris and Time Eater in this battle...They're too OP... Paleomario66 you are an awesome Mario fan. I respect you for not swearing at me and doing your best in Mario vs Sonic debates. By the way Happy New Year! :D May you keep on proving the Mario haters wrong. Since we're in 2017. Let's come to an agreement that both the Mario verse and Sonic verse can defeat each other depending on the circumstances. What do you say to that? :D